hiddenshadevillagefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryukou Keimaru
Ryukou Keimaru (Keimaru, Ryukou) was a Genin from Hikagakure, prior to his death in year 94. Background Ryukou grew up as an orphan. He had no friends or family at all. He lived on the street and had to do anything to get by. He would steal and fight to survive on the streets of a small town in the Land of Earth. He sometimes would attempt to befriend some other kids. But because he had no family and was nothing more than a street rat he got ignored, bullied or sometimes they would beat him up. When Ryukou was seven years old he tried to pickpocket someone but failed. The man looked at Ryukou and grabbed him by his arm dragging him to an alley. The man talked to Ryukou offering him a place to stay and a family to live with. Ryukou refused this offer and walked away. The man called him out calling him weak and a cry baby. Ryu turned around and attempted to fight this unknown man who knew nothing of him. Of course Ryukou lost almost instantly. The man then told him that he could make him stronger, stronger then he could be even in his wildest dreams. But to achieve this he had to leave his sad life behind and come with him to the Iwagakure. Ryu amazed by the strength of the unknown man accepted his offer. The man introduced himself as Kiyoshi , a swordsman from Iwagakure. During their journey to Iwagakure Kiyoshi gave Ryukou a bokken to train with. They sometimes would practice for hours. Ryukou did some training for his body as well like sit-ups and push-ups. Their journey took a good three months before they finally arrived in Iwagakure. When they arrived at Kiyoshis home Ryukou was introduced to his wife Kanata Keimaru, a young pink haired woman with two different eyes one being red and the other green. Ryukou tried to make some friends again after he got adopted by Kiyoshi and Kanata. But once again the kids didn't want him to be around them and they would scare Ryukou away. Ryukou was a rebellious and mischievous child and he would always be up to no good. When people chased him around Iwagakure or people chased him away. He would always hide under a certain bridge, behind some crates and barrels. Ryukou never talked about this spot with Kiyoshi or Kanata because he wanted to be left alone , even though he had a feeling they already knew that something was bothering him. One day Kiyoshi left to go on a mission. Never to be seen again. 5 years later Ryukou was still as rebellious as ever. Kiyoshi never returned and Ryukou felt betrayed by this, he taught that Kiyoshi left him behind, he would sometimes feel more lonely then he had ever felt before and he completely shut himself from everyone else, except for one person, his foster mother Kanata. Kanata was the only person Ryukou felt he could trust. Being a shinobi Kanata sometimes left on missions and Ryukou would just stay home alone. He still kept doing his regular training since he wanted to become a swordsman worthy of mentioning even better then Kiyoshi. One day when Kanata went out on a mission Ryukou went to a weapon shop and took with him all the money had saved. He then picked out a certain sword, its sheet was blood red, the hilt was decorated with two golden dragons breathing fire each on one side, the tsuba looked resembled a moon. He took the sword to the owner but the owner refused to sell it to someone saying it was cursed. Ryukou couldn't accept this he wanted this sword nothing else he felt connected with it. He then ran out of the shop and hid in his usual hiding spot. Ryu stayed in his spot for a good couple of minutes but then he sensed someone else’s presence. At first he thought that it was the shop owner he then turned around and saw another child, one he had never seen before. The child started to exchange names and other information, still not decided if Ryukou could trust him or not he took another good look at the child and could see that he had nowhere to go to and he was just like he used to be , alone. He then took the child to where he lived. Finally understanding why Kiyoshi took him in. Ever since that day he befriended the child, Kazuma, and Kanata decided to take him in after talking with Ryukou for awhile. Kanata was proud to see that Kiyoshi taught Ryukou well. Upon completing her last mission Kanata became a Jõnin rank shinobi she then told Ryukou and Kazuma that it was a good idea for them to enroll into the academy. During the academy years, he made great friends with Kazuma. Their studies lasted for around two years, as they had failed their exams the first one. Having learnt to know and understand Kazuma deeper than brothers did, they grew accustomed to each other and wouldn't care for the company of other people. It even went so far, they declared each other as "Brothers beyond brothers" or "Blood Brothers". This was when they decided to get their cheeks tattooed, but decided to stall it because they were still growing. As days went by, both Kazuma and Ryukou were placed in the same squad, being lead by their foster mother. Kazuma figured it was because she knew they would always protect each other, and it'd be safer if they were together as neither of them went along with others too well. Not because they were anti-social or mean, the others just lacked the spark the two 'brothers' had. A girl of around their age was also in their squad, as was courtesy. The four of them went on numerous missions together, and collected their income through them. Once they finally had a mission to cross the border, they accepted it in an instant. They prepared for their journey by packing food and resupplying on throwing weapons. After a journey that lasted around a week long, they finally made it across the border. Shortly after they crossed the border, they were travelling through a forest. When suddenly out of nowhere, some unknown attackers approached them. Ryukou quickly drew his weapon but it was too late the unknown attacker had already struck him down leaving a deep cut from his left shoulder down to his waist. He almost immediately passed out. Keeping themselves barely alive with the bandages to stop the wound from bleeding, they waited for what seemed like hours. They were found by a farmer, who took them into their farm and allowed them to recover there until their wounds where fully healed. Around a week passed, and Kazuma and Ryukou were still recovering from physical and mental damage. They figured that, once Iwagakure caught on that one squad was missing, they'd set out a search party to look for them. A couple of weeks had passed when there was a knock on the door. The man who was currently fostering them opened the door, and was asked about shinobi with the Iwagakure headband on. Worried that the man might lose the two kids he grew attached to, he said he never saw any. Around a week passed, and Kazuma and Ryukou were still recovering from physical as well as mental damage. They will search for us Ryukou kept telling himself and Kazuma. A couple of weeks had passed when there was a knock on the door. The man who was currently fostering them opened the door, and was asked about shinobi with the Iwagakure headband on. Worried that the man might lose the two kids he grew attached to, he said he never saw any. Because Kazuma and Ryukou never found out about this, they were left with the thought that Iwagakure had either not sent a search party, or hadn't bothered looking thoroughly. It was only after a month that there was another knock at the door. This time, it was a messenger who handed them a scroll. The scroll was stamped with the seal of Iwagakure. Inside, they read about a whole squad that was wiped out, and none of the members were found alive. It was quiet shocking. "The following Shinobi of Iwagakure have been announced deceased; Keimaru, Kanata - Jõnin Shiraishi, Kazuma - Genin Keimaru, Ryukou - Genin Kaika, Reibun - Genin A funeral will be held for those who wish to attend and pay their respects to these fallen." Ryukou and Kazuma both felt betrayed and decided never to return to Iwagakure. Having worked on the farm ever since their village had announced them as dead, they grew older, into their twenties. The hard work greatly adjusted Ryukou's appearance, making his skin look somewhat more tanned. Once they heard about a caravan that was about to embark to a distant village, Hikagakure, they decided this was their chance to start over again, living the lives they wanted to ever since they met. They said their goodbyes to the people that took care of them for all this time and finally left. Both Ryukou and Kazuma hid inside some of the crates, smuggling themselves into the village of Hikagakure. Personality Ryukou is a laid back and lazy person. Yet despite how simple minded he appears at first, Ryukou is a complex person with some rather difficult to understand views. For example, he believes if two people share very different views, it is better they go their separate ways. He always talks in a sarcastic tone. He is a narcissist and therefore very proud. He would go through great lengths to protect his image. He doesn't enjoy the company of others and has a lot of trouble trusting people. He never really understood the meaning of friendship that's the reason he doesn't have any friends, he only has one: Kazuma. When earned his trust this person is very reliable and will do anything not to disappoint you. When Ryukou has found a goal he must achieve he will do anything to get it realized. He likes it better when people call him Ryu instead of Ryukou. Appearance Ryukou is an average sized, muscular man with lightly tanned skin. He always carries around his sword. He has a black sash around his waist in which his sword is tucked making it easier to draw with his left hand. Most of the time he rests his right hand on his sword, positioning it in an even better angle to draw. His body is covered in numerous scars from battles, the most noticeable one is the one that runs down from his left shoulder to his waist. He always looks very laid back and relaxed. He has ice blue eyes and his slightly long red hair stops at the height of his pupils. Abilities (replace with text) Ability #1 (replace with text) Ability #2 (replace with text) Accolades Owner of the cursed blade: Tamahagane Mikazuki. Quotes "Let's see you kill my boredom first." "A killers look has to be backed up by a killers intent." Category:Characters Category:Genin